Superman (Injustice Composite)
|-|Injustice (High Councillor)= |-|Injustice (Main Universe)= |-|Yellow Lantern= |-|Injustice 2= Summary Regime Superman is the main antagonist of the videogame Injustice: Gods Among Us and a secondary antagonist in Injustice 2. He was originally a hero until his wife and unborn child were killed by the Joker, and Metropolis was nuked. In his rage, he killed the Joker. He attempted to bring world peace, but in the process became a ruthless tyrant willing to kill anybody to keep the peace. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Unknown. At least 5-B Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: Injustice (Composite) Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Kryptonian, Ruler of Earth Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Frost Breath, Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) |-|Yellow Lantern=Same powers, but with Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Energy Projection Attack Potency: Small Country level (Shook Apokolips when fighting Darkseid and threatened to destroy the planet's core. The former of which would require at least this much power) | Unknown. At least Planet level (Pushed Mogo the Planet into the sun at FTL speeds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is capable of fighting while flying. Quickly flew from Earth to Apokolips. Blitzed every Parademon on Earth) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted Atlantis with the help of Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Shazam) | Class Y Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Unknown. At least Planet Class Durability: Small Country level | Unknown. At least Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: His Suit Intelligence: Possibly Extraordinary Genius (He has been shown to use advanced technology much ahead of humanity's with relative ease, and was able to dictate the entire Earth and remain uncontested for 5 years) Weaknesses: He has become extremely violent and ruthless. He is willing to murder his teammates for mentioning his deceased wife (Main Universe does not possess this weakness). Red Suns are capable of taking away his abilities and various types of Kryptonite are capable of removing his power and causing him immense pain. He is also vulnerable to magical attacks Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | Yellow Lantern Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (Base Superman was pit against Seals Lifted Kenshiro, and speeds were equalized) Krillin (Dragon Ball) Krillin's Profile (Yellow Lantern Superman and Namek Saga Krillin were used. Speed was equalized) Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Cole MacGrath’s Profile (InFAMOUS 2 Cole vs Base Superman. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tyrants Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Antagonists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Lantern Corps Category:Composite Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Rulers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Widowed Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5